Just a Kiss
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Rabastan's first kiss doesn't really mean anything... probably. Written for a flutter of angel wings' A Very Slashy Valentine Competition and Cierraluv97's Prepare to be Unstuck challenge on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for flutter of angel wings' "A Very Slashy Valentine Competition".

_All you have to do is give me a slash or femmslash pairing. I will provide you with a little scenario for you to base your fic around. Take your scenario and write a romantic fic around it._

_Prompt__: Rabastan is 16 and has never been kissed. Rodolphus is the only one he'd trust as his first. Neither are prepared for what happens next._

Also written for CierraLuv97's "Prepare to be Unstuck: The Ultimate Way to Get Rid of Writer's Block" with the prompt "Your guess is as good as mine".

)O(

"Rod?" Rabastan said softly.

Rodolphus looked up from his book. "Yes?"

Rabastan shifted in his seat, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He felt a flush rising in his cheeks. "Well… Rod, I'm… I'm sixteen now…"

"I know that." Rodolphus frowned a little and set the book aside, crossing his arms and leaning back, examining his younger brother with his clever, piercing stare. "What's wrong?"

Rabastan took another deep breath, then asked, "How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

Rodolphus stared, then his lips twisted into a slight smile. "_Oh._ I see. I suppose I was… twelve, maybe? But then, I was with Bellatrix, and she would have had my virginity when we were six if she'd had her way, so asking me may not be the most accurate…"

"_Twelve_?" Rabastan's face fell. "Oh. I still haven't…"

"You still haven't been kissed," Rodolphus said. "Right. What do you want me to do about it?"

He felt his cheeks go bright red. "Nothing! I… I don't expect you to do anything about it," he said quickly. "I just… er… I was hoping you'd say that you hadn't been kissed until you were sixteen either and it was perfectly normal or something like that…"

"If I had, we both know that would have been a lie."

"What?" Rabastan bristled. "It's not normal to not have been kissed by sixteen?"

"No, you just know perfectly well that I'd already done a lot more than kissing by the time I was sixteen. Why are you worried about this?"

Rabastan shrugged. "I'm not," he lied. "I'm just…"

"Look," Rodolphus said impatiently, "There's nothing wrong with you, all right? Don't worry about not getting kissed. There are a lot of people who would kiss you, I'm sure. You just haven't found them. Or… you have found them, and they just don't know how to say it. Or something like that."

"You think so?" Rabastan asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Who, do you think?"

"Well…" Rodolphus said carefully, "There's… Andromeda Black… and… well, if I weren't your brother, I wouldn't mind," he added, his voice falsely light, and he let out a forced laugh to make it clear he didn't mean it seriously.

Rabastan took it seriously.

"Really?" he asked. "Would you?"

The smile slid off Rodolphus's face immediately. "Well… sure, of course. I mean, you're not bad looking…" He shrugged. "Not that I think that you're… physically attractive or anything…"

"Of course," Rabastan said quickly.

"I don't fancy men, you know."

"Right. Me neither."

"But, if I did… and if I weren't your brother… then I guess I'd think you're pretty nice looking…"

There was a silence, then Rabastan asked softly, "Do you think you could kiss me anyway?"

"_What_?"

"Just so I could know what it's like," Rabastan said hurriedly. "Not because I… _want_ you or anything. But… I trust you… you know?"

"Oh…" Rodolphus looked away, fidgeting slightly. "I don't know… But… I guess… it would just be a learning thing, right? I'd kiss you and then you'd know what it's like, and I could… could tell you if you're any good at it, right? Nothing… sexual about it…"

"Yes, exactly," Rabastan said, relieved that his brother understood what he wanted.

"Well… I suppose that would be all right then…" Rodolphus hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. "Yeah, all right, just… Here…"

He pushed a lock of hair that had fallen over Rabastan's forehead back, then leaned in slowly and kissed him.

Rabastan froze up automatically. Rodolphus's lips felt warm and firm and a little rough against his, and he wasn't sure what to do with his mouth or his tongue, or even his hands, which hung limply at his sides.

He jumped a little when he felt Rodolphus's tongue probe at his lips, and parted them automatically. His brother's tongue touched his, and he responded as best as he could work out how to, by flicking his tongue against his.

Rabastan was ready to pull back, assuming the kiss had gone on long enough for Rodolphus's satisfaction – though he wouldn't have minded continuing… _just for the sake of learning more about what it's like_ – when he felt Rodolphus's hand snake through his hair and pull his mouth closer against his.

"Mm!" Rabastan made a soft noise of surprise, but his protest was stifled by his brother's tongue sliding even deeper into his mouth, and, to his profound shock, he felt his body relax and arch slightly against his brother. His hand moved slowly to rest tentatively on the small of Rodolphus's back.

Rodolphus jerked and then pulled back, looking shocked. He quickly unlaced his fingers from his brother's hair and looked away, wiping off his mouth.

"Rod…" Rabastan asked softly, looking at him, "what was that?"

Rodolphus looked deeply shaken. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Nothing. Just a kiss."

"Yeah, but… what did it mean?"

"I don't know!" Rodolphus snapped. "Your guess is as good as mine right now! It _doesn't_ mean I want you, though, all right? I already told you, I don't fancy men. I was only kissing you to show you what it was like. All right?"

"Yeah… of course…" Rabastan stood up and started for the door.

"Rab?"

He turned back. "Yes?"

"Don't… don't tell anyone about that, all right?" Rodolphus looked almost desperate, and – Rabastan wouldn't have noticed if he did not know his brother so well – he was blinking back tears.

"Yeah… of course not."

Rodolphus smiled gratefully, and Rabastan made his exit, trembling slightly, wondering what in the _hell_ that _had_ meant.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
